The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a tubular structural part for a motor vehicle, and to a tubular structural part for a motor vehicle, in particular a passenger vehicle.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved method of manufacturing a tubular structural part for a motor vehicle, and an improved structural part of a motor vehicle, to obviate prior art shortcomings and to enable a cross section reduction of the structural part while yet increasing rigidity thereof.